Many vehicles today, such as automobiles, have various features for vehicle events. Such features may include avoidance systems such as automatic braking, obstacle detection, and warning systems (among others) as well as mitigation systems such as crumple zones, seat belts, and airbags (among others).
It is desirable to provide improved methods for vehicle events, including mitigation of events. It is also desirable to provide systems for vehicle events, and to provide vehicles that include such methods and systems. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.